


Blaine Anderson And The Apology Kitten

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kittens, M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine forgets him and skank!Kurt's three year anniversary, so he buys an apology kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Anderson And The Apology Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> To see notes with attached links, see me tumblr downtowndystopial.tumblr.com

Blaine will admit it, he has fucked up. Kurt isn't one to show emotions, in general. Ever since Blaine met him, years ago, behind the McKinley bleachers during cheerios practice, Blaine has known that Kurt’s air of nonchalance is his safeguard. Kurt strives to be enigmatic and above the fatuity of human emotions.

Or at least Kurt likes to think he is. So when Blaine forgets their three-year anniversary, and Kurt acts as if it doesn't matter, Blaine knows it does. Blaine knows that Kurt isn't taking a shower to “Wash off the grime of the subway” because he can hear the (heart-breaking) sobs through the door. He knows that he has fucked up big time.

It is 100% his fault, no matter how busy his life gets (and  _god_  has it ever been busy lately with NYADA classes, work, and everything else) he can't let something as big as a  _three-year anniversary_  slip his mind. When he gets home the night of, to a cold three-course meal on their dinner table, candles long burnt out, he drops everything and runs to their room. Kurt is there, under the covers. It's obvious he has been crying but when he sees Blaine his eyes go steely-cold and his tone shows no evidence of hurt, only indifference.

No matter how much he apologizes, no matter how much Kurt insists that he doesn't care, ( while his statement of “For completely unrelated reasons you should probably sleep on the couch tonight. I might kick in my sleep. Or punch,” says otherwise,) Blaine knows.

Kurt is waiting for his pink dye to set in (his head wrapped in a plastic bag, which is  _so_  adorable, lest Blaine ever mention it,) when Blaine walks in with his master-plan. Blaine knows Kurt better than he knows himself and if there is nothing in this world that can melt Kurt’s heart quicker than a kitten. Especially one that is as fluffy as this one, whom he bought from a rescue shelter.

“Blaine?” Kurt calls out. “Listen I’m going to go out for dinner tonight with Quinn so don't wait up—“ Kurt stops mid-sentence when he hears a pathetic mewl from Blaine’s direction. “Blaine why am I hearing a fucking cat meowing?” he asks, walking briskly to Blaine who is carrying a cat carriage in his right arm.

“Don't be angry--”

“Oh I was angry long before you fucking bought a goddamn  _cat_  without consulting me,” he says. “Now? Now I am furious,” he says coldly, trying to walk off.

“Wait!” Blaine says, panicked. “I got you an  _apology_  kitten,” he says quickly “She's a girl!” He adds.

“An apology kitten?” Kurt quirks an eyebrow at him judgmentally, but with the plastic bag on his head and the pink dye on his hands it doesn't have the same effect.

“Kurt I am  _so_  sorry I forgot about our anniversary--”

“Blaine I told you I don't care--”

“But you do,” Blaine says simply. “Of course you care, because you care about  _us_  and I care about us okay? So much. Three years we have been together, okay? I know you.”

Kurt scoffs. “You don't  _know_  me, Blaine.” And it reminds Blaine of almost three years ago, Kurt scoffing when Blaine refuses to believe that Kurt doesn't like him back.

When it happens then, Blaine grabs the back of Kurt's neck and kisses him like no tomorrow. This time he knows that won't work. So instead he lets the kitten out of her carriage and holds her up to Kurt’s face.

Kurt tries to remain stoic and calm, and he succeeds at first. Until the precious little thing licks his nose with it's sandpaper tongue. Kurt melts instantly and coos at the kitten, taking her from Blaine and cradling her carefully in his arms.

“Her name is Dobby,” Kurt says. “And I am still very, very mad at you,” Kurt says, making baby sounds at the bundle of fluff in his arms. “God Blaine it's like she is made from down instead of fur she's so soft.”

“She's a rescue kitten,” Blaine offers. “I know you'd rather support a no-kill shelter than a pet store.”

“Just because she is perfect and cute doesn't mean I am any less pissed at you,” Kurt says. “You forgot our three year anniversary, Blaine. Three  _years_.”

“The best three years of my life,” Blaine says sincerely. “Kurt I am so,  _so_  sorry. I don't have an excuse, I just...I have been so busy lately and I knew something was up that say, but then I missed my subway and I had to run to get to Cassy July's dance class and then the diner was just  _hell_  that day. So I forgot. And I am going to spend my foreseeable future trying to make it up to you.”

“And you'll take sole responsibility for cleaning the litter box?” Kurt asks, his will breaking.

“And I'll take sole responsibility for cleaning the litter box,” Blaine grins, eyes tearing up. “Can we go back to being us again? Please?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, pretending to think about it. “Well you  _did_  let me name the apology kitten so I guess--” Blaine cuts him off with a kiss before backing away quickly because Blaine definitely just crushed Dobby a little.

“Oh my god is she okay?” Blaine panics.

“She's fine,” Kurt smiles. “Aren't you?” He asks the kitten, who meows softly before falling asleep in Kurt’s arms. “Okay this is just too cute,” he says.

“God I know right?”

“But next time you fuck up you better not get another apology animal because I am not living in a zoo, Blaine Anderson.”

“Next time I’ll just give you unlimited blowjobs whenever you want,” Blaine agrees.

“Not a chance Anderson, I already have that. I want at least a designer scarf next time.”

“Okay I can do that,” Blaine smiles.

“And as for that blowjob offer...” Kurt trails off.

“Kurt you have a kitten in your arms and a plastic bag on your head, and your hands are so pink with dye it looks like you choked a My Little Pony, I am not blowing you right now,” Blaine says incredulously. Kurt gives him a look, and he relents. “Okay at least put the kitten down.”

Kurt, does, on top of a down pillow where it falls back asleep immediately. “Now?” He asks playfully. Blaine drops to his knees. “In front of the kitten? How—oh god—how crass,” he moans. That's all he says though, because Blaine has a special way of shutting him up when need be, and no animal of any kind is involved in that tactic.


End file.
